The Potter Girl
by Blondie Pants
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Harry died while Ginny was pregnant whith their daughter. Fifteen years later, the teenage Lily attends Hogwarts, has a ridiculous number of cousins, and 5 out of 7 on the Quidditch team is named Weasley. Written pre DH.
1. Death and Life

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I didn't come up with it. I don't get paid for this. Please show your appreciation and review. It's the only form of recognition I get.

**Chapter One: Death and Life**

"_One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching."_

"Avada…Kedavra," Harry Potter whispered. His voice was full of pain and barely above a whisper, but he had power behind the spell nonetheless. Threads of green light spilled from his wand and wrapped around the tall, mutated man that stood next to Harry, smiling evily. Volemort screamed and fell to the ground, dead. Harry smiled sadly and surrendered himself to death.

As he died, he filled his mind with images of his wife, his friends, and his family. The way Ginny looked as they said their wedding vows. Ron and Hermione arguing at their own wedding with huge smiles on their faces. His niece and nephews, running circles as fast as their chubby toddler legs could go. Fred and George pranking Charlie's fiancé, saying she needed to be "initiated" into the family. Hermione's reaction when Ron surprised her with a dog. All six of the Weasley brothers, plus Mr. Weasley, talking to Harry in private at the engagement party, telling him what would happen if he broke Ginny's heart. Ginny's face when they found out that they were pregnant.

Harry supposed that, if he had to die now, he had lived a pretty good life.

xXxXxXxXx

That night, at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, dinner was a somber affair. Ginny Potter, stomach bulging from the baby she was carrying, ate only a few bites of food. She did not drink anything with a drop of alcohol in it, for fear of hurting the baby girl growing inside her. Many people came to her to offer their sympathy, something that Ginny did not want.

Once everyone had sat down to eat (or at least had food in front of them, many people weren't actually eating), Remus Lupin stood up.

"I would like to offer a toast," he said, lifting his glass of butterbeer "to the Boy Who Lived and the Man Who Died. To Harry."

"To Harry," the room chorused. Even Ginny raised her cup of virgin firewiskey, though she did not join in with the rest of the Order when they quoted Remus. Through silent tears, she managed to whisper "I love you, Harry."


	2. Chess, Stalkers, and Stinksap

Okay, here is the repost of this chapter, with small things fixed and additions about their appearances.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the whole fifth book would not portray Harry as an psycho with anger management problems.

**CHAPTER TWO: Chess, Stalkers, And Stinksap**

Fifteen years later

"LILY!" Half of the common room jumped, many of them first years, unaccustomed to Annie's entirely irrational temper. "GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE _NOW_!"

Lily tucked a runaway lock of dark red hair behind her ear and moved her knight a few squares across the chessboard. On the other side of the game, Jessy's dark eyes inspected the move in silence.

Annie came storming down the steps, her cheeks as red as her flaming hair. Her ears were hidden under the thick curls, but Lily knew that they were even redder. "LILIAN MARIE POTTER! _Where is Roxy's birthday present?"_

"Under my bed, exactly where you shoved it when she came in." she said, emerald eyes watching Jessy's queen pick up her stone skirts and walk a few squares. "Why are you asking _me_?"

An expression of comprehension dawned on the redhead's face. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Lils. I forgot."

"Just go wrap it before she finds it. She's bound to have heard you."

"All of Britain heard her," Jessy said, absently braiding a bit of her dark hair as she watched a particularly cowardly pawn slink across the board. Annie made a face at her before going back up to the dorm, taking the stairs two at a time.

Jessy moved her bishop. "One of these days, she's going to give someone a heart attack."

"Nah, everyone but the first years is used to it, and they're too young for heart attacks. They'll get used to it soon enough."

As their game progressed, Annie wrapped her sister's birthday present upstairs. Eventually, she wandered back downstairs and sat next to the table, watching.

Very quickly, she decided that she was very bored." Why do you two always have to play chess?"

"Because we like to. But we promise that we'll go find Zoe and help her with her latest harebrained scheme, after our game is over. Okay?"

"All-riiight," Annie said, drawing out the word.

A boy sauntered over. "Hello, Lily, my beautiful flower on the water."

"Go away, Derek."

"I just want to ask you something." The attention of the common room was slowly being caught. It was always fun to watch Lily and Derek.

"You have until the count of five." She moved a pawn with one hand and pulled out her wand with the other.

"Will you—"

"One—"

"Go to—"

"Two—"

"Hogsmead with—"

"Five! _Felie!_"

He flew across the room, and landed hard on his tailbone. Beat red, he turned to her. "You said five!"

"So I did. But I said nothing about skipping numbers."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They found Zoe in the sixth year girls' dorm, pouring over a piece of parchment and several strange-looking objects on the floor in front of her. She looked up when they entered.

"Annie! Help me! I can't figure out my dad's instructions!"

"Look, they're simple…" Annie sat down next to her sixth-year cousin and pulled the parchment toward her. "Okay, so they're not. Why don't you try something less elaborate?"

Lily and Jessy sat down as well, and Lily pulled the instructions toward her. After a moment, she looked back up at the two red-haired girls. "Zoe, why?"

"Because it's funny!" Zoe and Annie said simultaneously.

"I'll tell you what all of this means if you _swear_ to do it to Derek."

"Deal."

"It involves Stinksap, doesn't it?" Jessy knew her friends too well.


	3. Social Humiliation

I got a lot of questions on this, so from now on, when I introduce a new Weasley, I will say who there parents are. Lily is the daughter of Harry and Ginny, Zoe is the oldest daughter of Fred and Angelina, and Annie is the oldest daughter of Ron and Hermione. Jessy and Derek are not related to the Weasley family. There are also some new characters in this chapter. Cheri is the second and youngest child of Bill and Fleur, and Andy is the oldest child of Charlie and Anna (who I made up). Remus is DADA teacher again, and also Head of Gryffindor.

Disclaimer: Is my penname J.K. Rowling? I didn't think so. Ergo, Harry Potter does not belong to me. However, most of the characters in this story do.

Just so it makes sense:

_**This is Lily's handwriting.**_

**This is Annie's handwriting.**

_This is Jessy's handwriting._

This is Zoe's handwriting.

**CHAPTER THREE: Social Humiliation**

Listening to the professor was boring. Plotting was interesting. Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. Across the room, notebooks jumped out of Annie's and Jessy's bags, and on the other side of the castle, one hopped on to Zoe's desk. All four of them flipped to a blank page.

_**Any last questions? We're going live in ten minutes.**_

_Yeah—why are you three so insane?_

It's probably in our genes.

**Makes sense. We're related to Fred & George, and Lily's grandpa was James Potter. He's practically a Hogwarts _legend._**

_**Back to the plan, please?**_

**Oh, yeah, sorry.**

_**I'll jinx him when the bell rings. He'll be running for the bathroom within 15 seconds. The toilets in the nearest boy's bathroom are all rigged, right, Zoe?**_

Yup. They will all explode in a Niagara Falls of Stinksap when just one is flushed.

**Then, when all of it settles, we give Derek 10 seconds to absorb what happened.**

**_Then Zoe throws in her dungbomb, and we inflict social humiliation on the most annoying 5th year in the school._**

_I've got to hand it to you guys. This is good._

**Thank you, Jessy. We appreciate your approval.**

_I do NOT approve of this. I just said that it would be funny._

Same difference.

**Shoot, what did she just ask me?**

_**Say the Internet.**_

**Thanks. What was the actual question?**

_She asked where most Muggles get most of their information now. Good Lord, Annie. And I'm surprised that Lily spelled "Internet" right._

_**You know, we should be paying attention. This is test review.**_

**Yeah, but this class is boring. Why did we even take it?**

_I should be taking something useful, like Ancient Runes. I live with Muggles. This is pointless for me._

Muggle Studies is pointless for everyone.

_**Yeah, but you're not taking it, so shut up.**_

The four girls put their notebooks away, and waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

In the sudden flurry of movement that followed the bell a few minutes later, Lily momentarily lost sight of Derek. Then she spotted him, still at his desk, swinging his bag onto his shoulder and turning towards the door.

She pointed her wand before she could lose sight of him, and whispered an almost inaudible spell. Then she picked up her own back and hurried out. Once in the corridor, she had only taken a few steps before Derek blew past her, face red and pulled into a grimace.

Zoe was already leaning against the wall by the first floor boy's bathroom when Lily, Annie, and Jessy got there.

"About time," she said. "He's been in there for, like, a minute."

"Then it'll take him another thirty seconds to a minute to finish. How did Fred and George _come up_ with that spell?" Lily said, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Your uncles have creativity that scares me," was all Jessy had to say. "And I should be giving you detentions for this! Not getting a front-row seat!"

"You're not turning us in because you are perfectly aware of the fact that the idiot deserves it. Right?" Annie smiled and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm still not sure if I'm going to tell Cheri or not. She'd be more than willing to give you three a good kick in the—"

"Everyone shut up!"

_Swoosh. Gurgle, gurgle._

Silence. Then—the pipes started to gurgle again. The sucking sound of air being pulled out of the pipes to make room for the Stinksap was getting louder.

And louder.

And louder.

"What the—Ahhh!"

The beautiful sound of all six of the toilets expelling copious amounts of the smelly, green liquid was music to the girls' ears. After five seconds, the sound lessened and diminished. They could hear Derek sputtering inside, and well as mixed reactions from the two innocent victims that happened to be in the line of fire. The girls counted to ten, then Zoe pulled a one-person Dungbomb out of her pocket. She yanked the string off, threw it in, and shut the door. "Move!"

All four of them ran. They had put two whole floors between them and the bathroom before they stopped and collapsed, laughing. It was three minutes before they were able to stop, and only because they had to get to the common room, exchange books, and get to their next class before break was over in less than ten minutes.

As they hurried to make it on time, Jessy asked "How do you know that you hit the right person with that Dungbomb?"

"I put a homing spell on it. It won't go off until it finds Derek, and when he looks again, he will discover a note on his robes that was hidden in the Dungbomb."

"And it says…?"

"You don't want to know," was the only response that Lily would give. No one else had any idea what she had written.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek walked into Transfiguration five minutes late, smelling like a giant who was being potty-trained. The three girls started cracking up, and laughter quickly swept through the room. Derek was blushing furiously. Lily had a shrewd idea that it wasn't the smell that was making everyone laugh like that, or cause Derek to turn that shade of scarlet. Everyone at Hogwarts had become accustomed to oddly-smelling people walking about, seeing as the results of some of the pranks were rather hard to rid oneself of.

He walked straight up to Professor Reed's desk (who was trying very hard not to laugh), all the while avoiding eye contact with Lily, Annie, or Jessy. The reason that Lily had her idea (the one about the fact that people weren't laughing at the smell) was the minor fact that Derek had a message written on his robes in large letters. "SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU" it said. On his back, the word "REJECTED" was large and blatantly obvious, causing more laughter as he walked.

"Professor, may I skip class today?" he said to Reed.

All she could do, if she didn't want to crack up laughing, was nod and keep her hand over her mouth.

"Thank you." Derek's voice was unchanged, except for an oddly formal tone that betrayed his embarrassment.

After Derek left, it was ten minutes before Reed got the class to pay attention to her lecture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four girls ate lunch together. The story had spread like a wildfire, and now the entire school knew what had happened. Derek hadn't shown up for lunch.

"Well, ladies, that was brilliant. I don't thing Derek will give you any more trouble for a long time," Annie said, reaching for a shepherd's pie

"I agree. By the way, Zoe, we apologized to the two boys that had the unfortunate luck to be in there, and their response was just hysterical." Lily picked up a plate and began putting food on it.

"What was it?"

"Well, it turns out that one was a second-year, and one was a third, so they were 'honored to be a victim of a famous Maraudera prank.'" All four started laughing again.

"You're…joking," Zoe said between laughs.

"Nope. And it seemed as if the third-year had a mighty large crush on Lily." Jessy smirked and searched for some low-fat food on the spread before them.

"Well, Jess, the second-year seemed like he couldn't decide between Annie and you."

"Girls, we just did one of our best works all this year," Zoe said, sticking her fork into Annie's pie. "I'd say we lie low and let Cheri cool off before we try another big one."

"And I'd say that Cheri has you four busted."

All four of them jumped and turned around. Cheri was standing there, hands on her slender hips, Head Girl badge glinting, and glaring down at the four of them as if she would quite like to kill them.

"Jessy, I can't believe you! You're a Prefect! I'm not surprised by the rest of you, but—"

"_Cheri_, Jessy was completely uninvolved. Annie, Lily, and I masterminded the whole thing, and Jessy just stood there and tried to stop us." Zoe sounded tired, as if she'd had this argument many times before.

"Not very hard, obviously."

Jessy looked up at the Head Girl meekly. "I suppose not."

"Then ten points from Gryffindor for each of you, and detention. I'll let Lupin know so that he can arrange it."

"Only ten?" Lily was confused. Annie looked as if she wanted to ask, but she couldn't really move her tongue at the moment, considering the amount of food on it.

Cheri smiled slightly. "I know about annoying guys, Lily. I don't blame you, but you _did_ go overboard." Lily remembered that Cheri had been voted "hottest girl in school" by the male population of Hogwarts.

"She says," Zoe grumbled as Cheri walked away. "Oh, well, one detention. Not bad, girls."

"That was the Bathroom Disaster product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, wasn't it?"

They looked up again. "Oh, hey, Andy."

"Cheri's detention doesn't conflict with the Quidditch game, right?"

"Is Quidditch always your first concern?" Annie had finally cleared her mouth sufficiently to speak. Now it was Zoe's turn to have her cheeks bulging with food.

"I'm Captain, it should be."

"Then no, it probably does not. She wants Team Weasley—"

"And Potter!"

"—to win as much as we do. And you don't count, Lily. You're half Weasley, and there's five Weasleys on the team, not counting you. So we call it Team Weasley. And yes, Andy, we intend to be there to kick the crap out of the Slytherins."

"Good. Enjoy detention."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

If I don't get enough reviews to make me happy, then I will stop writing this. For crying out loud, there have been over three hundred hits! Granted, not all of those people have read it, but come on! Five have it on their alert list, and five have it on there favorites! I got two reviews! TWO! YOU PEOPLE ARE PATHETIC! And if I don't get many, MANY more reviews than two, then I will stop posting this and simply let my friends at school read it. They appriciate it far more than you do. Review, or I won't post. Maybe I'll even delete it. I'm still debating on that.

Thank you to the two who DID review (glares at everyone else). You made my day.

--Dogluver4evah


	4. Team Weasley

I would just like to point out that I recently heard that writing stories is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia. AWESOME!!!!!

A couple of things:

No, Lily and Derek will not end up together. We are not going to have a repeat of what happened between Lily and James. _Derek is practically stalking her._ I'm writing this story partly as a way to vent what I would really like to do to my stalker.

On a related note: I am considering upping the rating to T. The reason for this is simple—at this age, Hogwarts is basically high school, and high school is definitely not K+ (at least most of the time). I can't tell the story I want to if I'm constantly worrying about whether I still qualify for K+. For this chapter, it's still K+, and I'll decide for sure by the time I post chapter five, and tell you guys.

I am SOOO sorry; I totally forgot to describe Lily!!!! I reposted chapter two, made it a bit better, and added in things about their appearances.

New characters for this chapter: Matt is the younger son of George and Katie, and Yvonne is Zoe's younger sister. Amy Wood is not related to the Weasleys, but is Oliver's youngest daughter.

**CHAPTER FOUR: Team Weasley**

"And today we have Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Jessy Hosmer's voice could be heard in all parts on the Quidditch stadium, magically magnified by a silver megaphone. "Playing for Slytherin—"

A deafening roar came from the green-and-silver end of the stadium.

"—we have Captain Kevin Barnett, Jamie Benson, Troy Johnson, Rodney Parker, Scorpius Malfoy, Giuseppe Moretti, and David Galloway. For Gryffindor—"

Another deafening roar, this time from the red-and-gold end.

"We have a very interesting lineup this year: Captain Andy Weasley, Annie Weasley, Matt Weasley, Yvonne Weasley, Zoe Weasley, Lily Potter, and Amy Wood. The Quaffle is released, and grabbed by Zoe, passes to Wood, reverse pass to Potter, back to Zoe, she shoots—saved by Galloway! Barnett takes the Quaffle up the pitch passes to Ma—no, it's a fake, dodges a Bludger, and he scores! Ten points to Slytherin!

"It's Gryffindor in possession, Zoe, Potter, Wood, back to Potter, she scores! And we're tied at ten!"

Andy only partially listened to the commentary, but inspected his team as he waited for the ball to come near him again. His Chasers girls were doing just as good as always (they were two goals up on Slytherin now), his Seeker was really in fine form today, and Annie and Matt…well, they were being Annie and Matt, doing the work of multiple Beaters each. Annie in particular seemed to be drawing some form of sadistic pleasure out of continuously hitting Moretti with the Bludgers.

Jessy had most definitely noticed this. "…and while the Gryffindor Beaters are doing a wonderful job of bombarding their opponents (especially Annie, who's making it difficult for Moretti to do much of anything), the Seekers appear to be playing Rock, Paper, Scissors as we enter our second hour of play…"

Both Seekers turned to give Jessy a Death Glare as she continued to commentate, which she ignored beautifully. Matt laughed as he whizzed by Evvy to whack away a Bludger, and Evvy glared at him as well. The game continued in the as usual for a while, except for the Slytherin Beaters' odd decision to ignore the Bludgers and simply start swinging their clubs near people's heads.

"…and it appears the Slytherin Beaters have come up with a rather original strategy, which is to swing their clubs at anything that moves, including their own players—WHAT? Professor _McGonagall_, you can't deny it, just watch them!" Jessy said as the Headmistress opened her mouth to reprimand her.

"Back to the game: Gryffindor scores again, no surprise there—Galloway, you're supposed to be paying attention, not watching Annie's backside—hey, _Professor_! I'm trying to commentate here! Give me that!" Jessy said, and her commentating was briefly interrupted as she played tug-of-war with the professor over the megaphone.

"And the game drags on, Gryffindor scoring again—nice one, Amy," Jessy said, hopping just out of reach of McGonagall, having retrieved her megaphone, "—and the Slytherin team cuts their losses and forfeits."

"MISS HOSMER!" Professor McGonagall said, so loudly her voice was detected by the megaphone and was somehow heard over the angry yelling of the Slytherin fans. "UNBIASED COMENTARY! UNDERSTAND?"

"Oh, come on, Professor, they don't have a snowball's chance in hell! Right now forfeit would be so much less embarrassing!"

"_UNBIASED!"_

"There was nothing biased about that, it was the _truth_! And—HEY! WHO HIT THAT THING? THAT SHOULD BE A PENALTY!"

Malfoy was glaring daggers at her, holding one of the Beater's clubs. Jessy glared just as angrily back at him as the Bludger he had hit into the stands stopped and headed back towards the pitch.

"All right, Malfoy, I'll remember that on Wednesday during our Potions lesson on fatal poisons—excuse _me_, Professor!"

McGonagall was now attempting to charm the megaphone in some way or another. Jessy quickly decided she'd have a better chance of keeping her it by running than just by standing there and allowing McGonagall cast who knew what kinds of spells on it.

"So, the game progresses, and Slytherin has the ball—I'm pretty sure—" she said uncertainly, attempting to run down a row of Ravenclaw students (mildly difficult in Jimmy Choo's). "Yes, they do, it's Moretti with the Quaffle—not that it'll matter, there'll be a steal any second now—" she said, as Amy swiped the ball from midair. "And Gryffindor'll be scoring again in a second here—Another ten points to Gryffindor! What's the score now, ninety to twenty? Something like that," she said, jumping down to the bottom row of the stands and streaking through the Slytherin section as fast as her legs could carry her. "Don't kill me, I'm just being honest! Blame your team! HEY! OFF THE JACKET! THAT'S GUCCI!" Safe in the Gryffindor section, for the moment, Jessy paused for breath and tried to catch up with the game in front of her.

"And—wow, that was incredible, Slytherin scored—that's okay, Rodney, you can have a tea party now, Evvy's probably to look for the Snitch eventually…" At this point, Jessy realized she wasn't actually that safe in the Gryffindor section after all, mostly because McGonagall had caught up. She escaped over to the Hufflepuff section.

"And Gryffindor's in possession, again...wow, a block by Galloway, that's unbelivable, and it looks like tug-of-war between Zoe and Moretti, come on, girls, let's get a move on before—no, too late, it's a penalty. As they take their penalty shots—Professor! How absolutely _smashing_ to see you!" Jessy said, then turned and dashed in the opposite direction of Professor McGonagall, who had managed to catch up with her again. "Well, I can't really see the pitch right now—kind of busy at the moment—but I'd be willing to bet Gryffindor made their shot, and Slytherin missed by a mile—" (a quick look at the scoreboard told her she was right) "—and now … we sit around and…twiddle our thumbs…while Gryffindor scores some more…and the Beaters get really tired…and Slytherin gets…rather violent…" She was beginning to feel out of breath. "…and then…we wait…and…wait…and wait…for Galloway to watch the Quaffle, not Annie's behind."

Jessy reached her original seat and stood for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to make sense of the game in front of her. "So…Gryffindor leads Slytherin, a hundred and ten to thirty—and I hope—the game ends—really soon—because I'm just— not ready—for this kind of exercise—today," she said, panting hard.

Very suddenly, Evvy pointed her broom into a steep dive, followed closely by Parker, which she came out of with a glint of gold clutched in her hand.

It was at this point that Professor McGonagall caught up to her again and snatched the megaphone away for the last time.

"MISS HOSMER!" she said angrily, for the entire school to hear. "DETENTION!"

Jessy looked far too proud of herself, in McGonagall's opinion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since none of my chapters would be complete without an author's note at the end…

Sorry that this chapter was short. I tried, but I figured you people would rather have a chapter versus waiting another century and a half for the same chapter, but more material. So, I hoped you enjoyed the game.

In the next chapter, we will enter the month of October. We're going to learn more about the Maraudera's history with Derek, and three particularly annoying Slytherin boys by the names of Malfoy, Galloway, and Moretti. Maybe if I feel like writing a long chapter, we'll even get through Halloween.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!!!!!

Dogluver4evah


End file.
